


Sterek AU's

by CMTilney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, gifs, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Sterek AU's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orphan Black




	2. Cursed




	3. Coyote Ugly




	4. Pride & Prejudice & Werewolves




	5. The Fast & The Furious




	6. Wimbledon




	7. The Adjustment Bureau




	8. City of Angels




	9. Notting Hill




	10. Fringe




	11. A Walk To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want more pain, read the fic based on this gifset: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1462147


End file.
